This research proposal aims to investigate certain specific aspects of growth at a cellular level. Tissue weight, DNA, RNA and protein will be correlated with indices of cellular proliferation such as thymidine uptake, DNA polymerase, in instances of normal and abnormal growth. The ultimate goal is to gain additional information about the mechanisms which control growth which can be eventually applied clinically to disordered growth in children.